Revenge
by MaxShipper
Summary: Just having another epic fight with your bro, when something decides to attack him. Davekat, mentions of abuse, and blood. Oneshot.


**Hey guys, I'm back with a new fandom! Although it's kinda dead and I've been in it for like a year but OH WELL. I'm pretty sure this isn't how dream bubbles work, but who cares the story is decent.**

 **Anyways, this short story was inspired by ddeeric on Tumblr. I'll leave a link to his Tumblr on my profile. Also this is unedited and I wrote it in twenty minutes so-**

 **Warnings: blood, violent scenes, mentions of abuse, davekat**

* * *

The sounds of metal hitting metal echoed around you, the sun beating down on your back. You took a step back and to the left, avoiding falling off the roof, instead hitting your back on the concrete. Your bro stood over you, pressing his sword into your neck. Lil' Cal's ever present smile seemed to be mocking you as he watched from your Bro's shoulder.

You were about to push Bro off and get ready for the next round, when a large grey figure pushed him off instead. The figure sunk his teeth into Bro's arm, letting out a feral growl.

"What the hell? What is this?" Bro shouted, trying to yank the creature off of him. You stood up, pushing your glasses up on your nose. You watched the figure bite and claw at Bro, it's yellow eyes wide with rage. You looked at the horns poking out from a tangle of black hair, inhaling deeply as you realized what was happening.

"Karkat!" You called, ignoring the chill that went through you as you realized that you weren't actually in Texas. The troll ignored you, trying his best to tear your guardian limb from limb.

"Get this thing of me, David!" Bro commanded, slicing at Karkat. You ran over, latching your arms around the smaller figure. You pulled with all your might, managing to pull the troll back. His mouth was covered in blood, and he continued screaming nonsense and fighting.

"Karkat, calm down! I'm okay, it's okay!" You screamed, pulling him down with you. You sat on the ground, rubbing his horns gently and pulling his face to make eye contact with you. You shook your head, causing your glasses to fall off. Red eyes met yellow, and you could see the fear in his. "I'm okay, calm down, we're okay."

" _Fuck you_!" Karkat looked back at Bro, growling and hissing. You placed gentle kisses on his forehead, making him look at you again. His eyes softened as he sunk into you, completely worn out. He placed a hand on your face, ignoring the fact that he was smearing blood on your cheek. "Dave, I-I thought… I thought he was gonna…"

"Shh, it's okay. We were strifing, he wouldn't kill me." You muttered, gently rubbing his back as you stood up. He followed, lying his head on your chest. Thank God you wouldn't have to clean this up, at least there was one good thing about dream bubbles.

"Dave, keep that little _freak_ under control." Bro said, wrapping a bandage around his arm. Karkat let out another growl, pulling at your arms as he tried to start another fight.

"You wanna fucking go?! I'll kick your ass!" The troll screamed, trying to pull away from you. You pulled him back, flipping off the figure in front of you.

"Dude, calm down. It's just a dream, I'm fine." You told him, petting his hair. He growled, turning back towards you. You hummed, pulling him closer to you as another dream bubble drifted near. You walked towards it, sitting down on the gentle grass that replaced the hard concrete of your roof.

"Damnit, Dave. Stop dreaming so fucking hard, we've already got enough dream bubbles full of asstowns floating around." Karkat muttered, burying his head in your chest. You let out a breath, rubbing his back. "That was wrong, that was fucking wrong what he did to you. I'm so happy I finally got to meet that bitchface and beat the shit out of him."

You smiled, gently rubbing his back as the two of you waited for the dream bubbles to pass. Once they were gone, you'd both be back on the meteor, both sitting wherever you'd been when all this started. But for now you were together, there wasn't anyone around yet, and y'all could just calm down.

"Yeah, thanks babe."


End file.
